This invention relates to a packaged catalytic mixture and method of use therefor, and more particularly to pressurized aerosol packaged catalytic mixture used for reviving expended catalytic carrier pads and other catalytic-material-supporting services.
Catalytic heaters of the flameless type include a carrier pad which supports and carries a catalytic metal. A fuel gas, such as propane, will combust with oxygen in the air in the presence of a preheated catalytic metal such as that on the carrier pad. An example of this type of catalytic heater is illustrated and claimed in my copending application, titled "Catalytic Gas Heaters", Ser. No. 338,351., March 5, 1973.
The carrier pads are composed of fibers which are flame resistant and woven or cast or felted into a pad shape. The catalytic material, such as platinum, is coated on, and impregnates, the pad. After many uses of the heater the catalytic material is diminished in effectiveness through abrasion or poisoning. All of the elements of the heater are still in workable and usable condition except for the expended catalytic material. Therefore, there is a need for some way to renew or revive the expended catalytic material in order to permit continued and full economic use of the catalytic heater.
Additionally, mufflers are filled with catalytic materials, such as platinised alumina, which reacts with the pollutants passing therethrough to substantially reduce the pollutants and purify the remaining substance passing into the atmosphere. Frequent use of the muffler system ultimately expends the catalytic material and the muffler can no longer exhibit the pollutant-treating properties even though the remaining components of the muffler system are in working condition. Thus, there is a need for a way to restore the catalytic-material.
It is therefore an object of this invention to package a catalytic mixture in a form to permit revivication of surfaces which have a catalytic-material coating.
Another object of this invention is to package in a pressurized aerosol container a catalytic mixture to permit easy application of the mixture to selected surfaces.
Still another object of this invention is a method of coating a surface with a packaged catalytic mixture.